2010
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2010'. Television Series premieres * January 25 - Team Umizoomi * March 27 - Victorious * April 24 - 7 Secrets * June 20 - Hot in Cleveland * August 30 - My Wife and Kids * October 2 ** Planet Sheen ** T.U.F.F. Puppy * November 7 - Hero Factory * December 20 - Dino Dan Season premieres * July 30 - iCarly, season three * September 25 - Big Time Rush, season two Series finales * February 21 - Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * May 31 - The Backyardigans * December 19 - Maisy was removed from Nick Jr. International series * September 6 - Hi-5: Series 11 premiered on Nick Jr. Specials * September 6 - Nickelodeon Mega Music Fest * September 24 - Go, Diego, Go!: "Diego's Ultimate Rescue League" * October 31 - Monster High (specials) Movies Theatrical * July 1 - The Last Airbender Made for TV * October 30 - Marissas to the Rescue * October 31 - New Ghoul @ School Books * March 9 - SpongeBob to the Rescue! * April 6 - SpongeBob, Soccer Star! * June 1 - Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Art of the Animated Series * August 24 - Crash Course! * September 21 ** The Great Patty Caper ** The Great Train Mystery * October 5 - Christmas with Krabby Klaws Home video releases Retail releases * January 26 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Viking-Sized Adventures * February 9 - The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation: DVD Premiere * March 16 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Last Stand * March 30 - iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx * June 8 - iCarly: iSaved Your Life * July 13 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Triton's Revenge * August 10 ** The Penguins of Madagascar: Happy King Julien Day! ** The Penguins of Madagascar: New to the Zoo * August 31 - iCarly: iSpace Out * November 16 ** The Last Airbender ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Legends of Bikini Bottom * December 7 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 6, Volume 2 Manufacture-on-demand releases * May 4 ** Invader Zim: Season 1 ** Invader Zim: Season 2 * August 10 - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season 1 * December 1 ** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season 2 ** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season 3 ** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season 4 ** The Wild Thornberrys: Season 2, Volume 1 ** The Wild Thornberrys: Season 2, Volume 2 ** The Wild Thornberrys: Season 3, Volume 1 ** The Wild Thornberrys: Season 3, Volume 2 ** The Wild Thornberrys: Season 3, Volume 3 ** The Wild Thornberrys: Season 4 ** The Wild Thornberrys: Season 5 * December 8 ** The Angry Beavers: The Best of Season 2 ** The Angry Beavers: The Best of Season 3 iTunes releases * February 1 ** iCarly: XOXO ** Rugrats: Love in Diapers * February 22 ** Rugrats: A Bland New Chuckie ** Rugrats: I Am the Great Angelica ** Rugrats: Phil and Lil - Twice as Nice ** Rugrats: Tommy Pickles - Natural Bald Leader! * March 8 - Salute Your Shorts: Volume One * March 15 ** Doug: Season Three ** Hey Arnold!: Volume Three ** Rocko's Modern Life: Best of Volume Three ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Absorbingly SpongeBob * March 22 - Victorious: Season One * March 29 ** Drake & Josh: The Finest Episodes ** Mighty B: Season Two * April 5 - Yo Gabba Gabba: Season Three * May 10 - The Fairly OddParents: Season Seven * June 21 - The Best of Clarissa Explains It All, Volume Two * July 26 - Hey Dude: Season Two * July 31 - iCarly: Volume Four * August 9 - Salute Your Shorts: Volume Two * August 23 - The Best of Rugrats, Volume Three * August 30 - The Fresh Beat Band: Season Two * September 11 - True Jackson, VP: Season Three * September 24 - Big Time Rush: Season One and Two * November 15 - Rugrats: Holiday Collection People Deaths * May 28 - Gary Coleman (actor) 2010